Jeannie Davidson/Planning
=Soundtrack= * =Aesthetics= ---- Jeannie Davidson/Character Aesthetic Jean The Peacemaker/The Investigator *(b. October 28th) Hayley Atwell as a Ocicat Her father was the son of British Expats, Eldon made it back to the UK with his mother, and the extended Richmond family, where he attended Hogwarts, a Slytherin alumni. He pursued a career in with the American Military after meeting Modesty Scott, a fearless and feisty with a no holds barred American attitude. She would have followed Eldon to the ends of the Earth if that place would play quidditch with her. When the settled among more civilized destinations prior to the birth of their daughter, Eldon took a reliable job utilizing his knowledge in Combat casualty care. Her mother was a quidditch player, from birth it would seem. The daughter of Pure-Blood, Slytherin Alumnae, Modesty was a Hufflepuff. Her two dad's were fairly stunned. They scrutinized the candidates of for their surrogate mother to weed out the "unfit", never did they expect for their progeny to be anything less than Ravenclaw if not a Slytherin. Jeannie Katherine Clark may have been born in America, in Morristown, New Jersey to be specific. Nevertheless, she is a Brit through and through. Her mother, Modesty, was a quidditch player, a seeker, with a habit for switching teams after a short period of time. Shortly after Jeannie was born, and Modesty was finally off maternity leave, she left the American team she had been playing for in her words; "far too long", it had been one season before she was pregnant with Jeannie. For the third year in a row she bounced back, and forth between her native home of Greenwich, in the UK, and the place she loved the most, the United States. Leaving the US League to join the British Irish League, again. Her parents took her back to Port Isaac Harbour in North Cornwall only a few weeks after she was born. She spent her entire childhood in that hamlet, and she loved everything about the small, and picturesque fishing village she called home. Her mother continued to flit back, and forth between the US, and the UK. After Jeannie's first sign of magic around the age of nine when she was caught levitating a tea set so that she could set the little table she played at. Her father, Eldon, was taken by surprise, not because he was unaware of magic. He was a late bloomer, and expected the same from is daughter. Her magic manifesting at such a young age, from his perspective, caused him to alert Modesty at which point she rushed home. Jeannie Davidson4.jpg Jeannie Davidson3.jpg Jeannie Davidson2.jpg Jeannie Davidson1.jpg Jeannie Davidson.jpg :Dream Job — Healer specializing in Prosthetics/Medical Research :Goals — :Hobbies — Woodworking, Metalworking, Broom-making, Runology, Gastronomy, Botany, Pets (Owl) Wand Willow Phoenix Feather :Boggart & Why — Being defenseless :Patronus — Bee Perseverance, Happiness, Hard Work, Dedication :Patronus Memory — :Amortentia & Why — Family Davidson Family Chris Evans : : : : :Relationship With Family — ---- |-|Overall= |-|Duncan= |-|Harley= |-|Emilie= |-|Clara= |-|Rayne= :Relationship Status — Married :Orientation — Heterosexual :First Kiss — Duncan Davidson :Virginity — Duncan Davidson :Physical Attraction — Posture, Build, Facial features (Smile, White teeth) :Personality Attraction — Loyalty :Love Language — Words of Affirmation :Act Around Crush — Herself :Flirting Skills — Bossy :Current Loves — Duncan Davidson (her children) :Platonic Loves — Duncan Davidson :Possible Loves — (any future children) :Past Loves — :Kids — Four; Harley :Marriage — Duncan Davidson; when she was 18 (2012) :Jealousy — RP History Roleplays Davidson Home.jpg Davidson House.jpg Category:Expiry